Melissa's Charmed Life
by missybabe16
Summary: After the death of both her parents Melissa learns that she has powers. The elders send Leo to bring her to the Charmed ones to help her learn how to control her powers.
1. Chapter 1

She was alone. She now had nothing and no one. The fire destroyed everything including her parents. This girl is only seventeen years old. Her name is Melissa. She had dirty blonde hair and light blue eyes. She wore clothes that smelled so strongly of smoke. She had powers that no one could imagine. Her parents were killed in a fire that was no accident. Her mom was a witch and her father was a white-lighter. She had the power to orb and she had the power of invisibility. Now that her parents were gone she had no one to show her how to use her powers. She didn't even know that she was a witch. Her house was destroyed so she slept in the alleyway. She had just finished high school and she was going to go to collage but now she had nothing.

The day after her parents were killed she sat in the allyway. She had cried all night. A glowing light appeared in front of her. A person came out of no where. She jumped back. He looked kind but she didn't believe it. He had short blondish brown hair. He wore a button down shirt and a nice pair of jeans.

"Don't be afraid." He said reaching out his hand to her.

"Who are you?" She asked her eyes full of fear.

" I am Leo and I have come to help." He said smiling.

"How did you get here?" She asked still afraid.

" I will explain everything if you could just come with me." He said

" If your going to kill me just do it cause I don't care anymore." She said looking down at the ground.

" I'm not going to kill you I want to help you!" He said.

"Look alot of people are trying to kill me so I don't care" she said looking back up at him.

"Just come on Melissa!" He yelled grabbing her arm.

The light that had brought him here came back and they left up into the sky. Leo took Melissa to the manor where the Charmed ones live. On the other side of town evil was brewing. Inside of a warehouse. People stood around waiting. An odd looking man suddenly entered with an angry face on.

"Why isn't she dead?" The man asked yelling at the crowd.

"Well boss we weren't expecting her to escape from the fire." A tall man said from the back of the room. The man was suddenly engulfed in flames that came from the boss's eyes.

"NOOOO!" The man yelled as he was tuned into ash

"Go now kill her!" The boss shouted. " If you don't kill her I will kill all of you!"

" Yes boss!" The crowd shouted and shimmered away.

The boss walked over to his head man. Patted him on the shoulder.

" I don't expect those fools to come back." He said.

" Why not" The man asked.

" Because the girl was taken to the Charmed ones." He said.

" If you knew that then why did you send them after her?" The man asked.

" I had to get rid of them so we could take care of the girl our selves." He said " Now lets go!"


	2. Chapter 2

At the manor. Leo sits Melissa on the couch. After what happen in the alley way he was in no mood for her jokes. Leo was a little upset with Melissa but, he liked to help people. He wasn't sure whether or not she would stay.

"Stay here while I get my wife." He said in a stern voice.

" Well you'll have to see now won't you." Melissa said being rude.

" On second thought, Piper!" Leo yelled.

"Why do you care if I'm here or not" She asked.

" Because I'm suppose to help you!" He yelled.

"Help me do what?" She asked. A women walks into the room and over to Leo. She was some what short and she had a little bit of a belly. She looked as if she were a few months pregnant.

"Who is this?" The woman asked.

"Piper This is Melissa, the girl we talked about before." Leo said.

" Oh right the new witch the elders said we had to help." Piper said.

"Excuse me did you just say witch?" Melissa asked. Piper looked over to Leo but he looked away. She sat down on the couch next to Melissa.

"You mean she doesn't know that she's a witch." She said.

"Her parents were killed in a fire piper! she doesn't know anything!" Leo said yelling.

"Look obviously you people are crazy!" She said getting off the couch.

"Wait Melissa." Leo said trying to get Melissa to stay but, the more and more he talked she wanted to leave.

"Leo, Piper were home!"Called two girls walking in through the front door. They walk in on Leo holding Melissa back. One was tall and had redish hair. The other was on the short side with short brown hair. The shorter one looked to be sisters with piper. The red haired one didn't.

"What's going on here?" The girl with short brown hair asked.

"Phoebe, Paige this is Melissa." Leo said introducing her for the second time.

"It's nice to meet you." Phoebe said hugging Melissa.

" OK now that the family is all here can you please tell me what's going on?" She asked.

"Of course um.. Paige why don't you explain all this since you've been through this before." Leo said.

"Sure but why don't we go up to the attic just in case we have to prove things to her." Paige suggested.

"Whatever let's just get on with it!" Melissa shouted.

"Wow isn't she a little brat" Piper whispered to Leo.

"She's only seventeen piper chill out!" Leo said yelling in her ear.

"Why are you defending her?" Piper asked.

"Because she's just misunderstood." Leo said following the girls up the stairs.

Down stairs though disguised as funiture where some of the people from the warehouse. After the family headed up stairs the people reformed themselves. They slowly made their way up the stairs and waited. They kept close to the door.


	3. Chapter 3

The girls all gathered around a big book that stood in the middle of the attic. It looked old and very fragile. This book had to be older than 100 years old. Melissa read the word on the front of the book.

"The Book Of Shadows?" She read out load.

"This book has been passed down through our family for many years." Phoebe said.

"My mom use to have a book that looked like this." Melissa said grinning at the thought of her mother. She sat down on an old couch that sat in the attic She began to cry.

"Oh you must miss her so much!" Phoebe said. " Our mom died when we were little."

"I'm so sorry." Melissa said sobbing.

"Oh its OK I mean we still miss her but its been a while" Phoebe said smiling.

"You know you can see your parents" Piper said pointing at to the Book Of Shadows.

"How they died?" Melissa asked.

"Your a witch you can do alot of things people can't." Phoebe said.

"She's also half White-lighter." Leo said.

"Just like me." Paige said walking over to the book and taking it to Melissa.

"Leo go get the candles we got some summoning to do." Piper said smiling at Melissa.

"What's summoning?" Melissa asked.

"You'll see" Piper said laying the candles on the floor in a circle.

"Now read this." Phoebe said putting the book in Melissa's lap. Melissa stood up and started reading the incantation. Down from the ceiling lights appeared. Then two people appeared in the attic. Melissa's eyes grew wide as she saw her dead parents standing in the attic.

"Mom?dad?" she said walking over to them.

"Hey baby." Her mother said.

"Hey baby girl." her father said.

"What's going on?" Melissa asked.

"We should have told you you were a witch a while ago" Her mother said.

"We never expected something like this to happen." Her father said.

"Honey go back to the house and look for our Sacred Book it should be there." Her mom said.

"We have to go make sure you listen to Leo and the girls." Her dad said.

"I will." Melissa said smiling.

"Goodbye baby girl." Her mom and dad said and they disappeared.

"Thank you." Melissa said to everyone.

"You should go get your book maybe we can help you with your magic." Piper said.

"OK but I think I left my bag down stairs" She said.

"Well go grab it and Leo will orb you over to your apartment." Piper said. Melissa ran to the door. When she opened the door her stomach met a knife the demon held in his hand. Melissa dropped to the floor.

"Piper" Leo yelled. Piper took her hands and blew up the demon but, others stood behind him. They shimmered out after the first demon was killed. Leo ran over to Melissa. He put his hands over her wound. Lights glowed from his hands and like magic Melissa was healed. She sat up.

"Are you ok?" Leo asked her. She didn't say anything but she hugged him and started to cry.

"Maybe we should all go to Melissa's apartment." Piper said putting her hand on Leo's shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

As the witches and Leo headed over to Melissa's apartment more trouble was brewing in the warehouse. The demons all gathered around the boss for another meeting. He looked even angrier then the last time

"You IDIOTS!" He screamed at them. "If you wouldn't have attacked the girl they wouldn't of known about us."

"Well boss we did injure the girl." A smaller man proclaimed.

"Fool they have a White-lighter!" He screamed. "If you want to kill the girl you have to get her away from the Charmed Ones and that stupid White-lighter!"

"Yes sir we will do better next time." The man said.

"No you won't" The boss said as he killed the small man and all the others.

"Boss that might not have been the best idea." The second man said.

"I can handle this without them." He said. "We just need to come up with a good plan."

"Of course sir I'll get right on it."

"No I've already got a plan." He said with and evil smirk.

At Melissa's apartment a man stood outside. He looked about Melissa's age. He was tall with a wind blown hair style.

"DANNY!" Melissa yelled running to him. She jumped into his arms and they kissed each other.

"What are you doing here?"She asked.

"I just got back from New York and I wanted to see you so I came here but. I saw what happened to your apartment."

"Yeah about that Mom and Dad are dead." She said

"Oh no how are you do you need another hug." He said.

"No I'm fine people are actually taking care of me so you don't have to worry." She said looking at everyone.

"Who are they?" He asked.

"Friends of her parents" Leo said.

"How nice." He said with an evil look. Piper saw the look on his face and didn't like it one bit.

"Um Melissa I think we she grab what we came here for." Leo said trying to speed things along.

"Oh right, Babe we will talk later OK." She said.

"Sure." He said disappointed. They kissed good bye and he walked away. As he turned you could see that evil smirk plastered to his face. The girls and Leo walk into the apartment and looked at all the Things that were burned. In the living room the book layed on the floor as if it were planted. Melissa walked over and picked it up. She dusted it off

"Are we good?" She asked.

"Yea we can head back to the manor now." Leo said. So the all held hands and Leo orbed everyone back home.

"Can I ask you all something?" Melissa asked.

"Sure what's up sweetie?" Phoebe said.

"Can I live here in stead of the alley?" She asked hoping that they wouldn't turn her down.

"We wouldn't have it any other way." Piper said smiling.

"Where will she stay though?" Paige asked.

"She will just have to sleep on the couch." Piper said " If that's OK."

"Anything is better then the alley." She said. "At least until I get enough money to rent out a space."

"I think your parents would prefer you just stay here." Leo said.

"OK enough with this I wanna learn some magic." She said holding up the book.

"Well lets go." Phoebe said racing Melissa up the stairs.

But in the window you could see someones face poking in. It was Danny or at least it looked liked Danny. No one seemed to notice him. He plan was working just fine.


	5. Chapter 5

Up in the attic(again) the girls are trying to teach Melissa magic. When an explosion occurs. Everything in the attic catchings on fire.

"Melissa!" Piper yells.

"I'm sorry guys I just can't do it." Melissa said heading for the door.

"Melissa stop it just take some practice." Phoebe said bring Melissa back to the table."Now lets retry that last spell."

After an hour of practicing magic pretty much everything in the attic was destroyed. The girls were coverd in soot.

"Ok I think were done for today." Piper said coughing. "I'm going to make dinner."

"Oh let me help you I love to cook." Melissa said.

"Well lets go." Piper said as she started for the door.

So Melissa and Piper start making dinner while the other girls get washed up.

"So what are we making." Melissa asked.

"We I was thinking we could make spaghetti and garlic bread." Piper said getting a pot out of the cabinet.

"Perfect I have the best Spaghetti sauce recipe but I don't remember it off hand." Melissa said.

"Well that's OK I'll just use sauce from the market." Piper said. Melissa's cell phone starts to vibrate.

"Oh It's Danny." Melissa said flipping open her cell phone. Piper looks over at Melissa with an unhappy face.

"He wants me to go out dinner with him." She said jumping with joy.

"Oh..." Piper sighs.

"Whats wrong?" Melissa asked.

"Nothing just leave me alone." Piper said running into the bathroom.

"Huh I wonder what her problem is." Melissa said. Melissa walks into Phoebe's room where is drying her hair.

"Knock knock." Melissa says knocking on the door.

"Hey come in I just got finished washing the soot out of my hair. She said laughing.

"I was wondering if I could barrow an outfit." Melissa said.

"Oh yea sure, what do you need an outfit for?" Phoebe asks.

"I'm going out to dinner with Danny." Melissa said giggling.

"Oh I thought you were going to help Piper with dinner." Phoebe asked.

"I was until Danny called and she told me to leave her alone anyway."

"What?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm sure she doesn't mind." Melissa said.

"Here's the outfit now get out of here!" Phoebe yells. Melissa walks out of her room and into the bathroom.

"Whatever their just mad they'll get over it." Melissa said to herself in the mirror.

After a half an hour the door bell rings. Melissa races down stairs. She looks in the living room where everyone is talking.

"See you guys later!" Melissa calls to everyone sitting in the living room.

"Lets go babe!" Danny says looping his arm with Melissa's. He opens the door of his car and helps Melissa inside.

"So where are we going for dinner?" Melissa asks.

"Oh you'll see" Danny says laughing.

After they eat dinner Danny drives around town.

"What are we doing?" Melissa asks looking out the window.

"I want to show you something but I can't seem to find the place." Danny says. The car approaches a ware house on a dead end street.

"Here we are." Danny says with an evil smirk.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Melissa asks.

"I'm sure." He said parking the car behind the building. He grabs Melissa's arm and leads her into the warehouse. It was pitch black at first. Danny turns the light on.

"There is nothing here." Melissa says.

"Exactly." He whips a fireball at her head but she dodges it.

"Danny?" She asks with a confused look.

"Not quite." He says reveling himself.

"who are you?" Melissa asks.

"I don't think it with matter in a second." He says whipping another fireball at her head. Again she dodges it.

"Help!" She screams.


	6. Chapter 6

As Melissa fights the demon off the girls are finishing dinner at the manor.

"You shouldn't have let here go!" Leo yelled. "There are demons after her."

"Well she obviously doesn't care." Piper said.

"Piper she's a kid!" He yelled "Life are tough enough for her, why do you have to make it worse."

"If that's how you feel then just go!" Piper screamed.

"Don't do this." He said.

"Guys wait!" Phoebe yelled.

"What is it." Leo asked.

"Melissa's in trouble." She said.

"How do you know?"

"I had a premonition." She said. " She in a warehouse with the Danny."

"I don't think that's Danny." Leo said. "He's in New York."

"Yeah and he said he came back." Paige said.

"No don't you understand Melissa was suprised that he was back. " He said. "That's not him!"

Leo took The girls to the warehouse. When they walked in side they found the demon calling out.

"Where are you go?" He asked. "You can't stay invisible for too long."

"What's he talking about." Piper whispered.

"Melissa has the power of invisability." He said.

"Oh so cool!" Paige said a little too loud. The demon tuned around to find the girls and Leo.

"Well look who came to the rescue." He said. He threw fireballs in random directions. eventually he threw one and it hit something. What was an invisible spot is now a puddle of blood. He must of hit Melissa but she was still invisible. Leo ran over to the puddle of blood but he was thrown up against the wall.

"No!" He shouted trying to break free.

The girls ran over to the puddle. Paige was struck with a great idea. she started chanting.

"What is not there will now appear." She said. It was a really cheesy spell but it work. Melissa suddenly appeared. She was still hurt though. The girls freed Leo by blowing a hole in the demon. He ran over to Melissa and healed her for the second time. She was healed but she didn't come to. She was unconscious.

They brought her back to the manor where she slept in phoebe's bed. Looks like everything was back to normal. For now anyway.


	7. Chapter 7

The demon was not dead though. They blew a hole in him but he shimmered away. He is alot more powerful then they thought. Until he is defeated they are never safe. Melissa has to learn more about her powers so the next time he attacks she can defeat him. Melissa has a new family though. People who will care for her like her parents did. The girls will treat her like one of the sisters the power of three just became the power of four. well not really. She is not a charmed one but she is very powerful like the charmed ones. But if she were to fall to evil well lets just hope she doesn't fall to evil. Life continues on in Melissa's life.

It is early morning. Melissa has been up all night. She is a passionate writer but she only writes at night. There is foot steps heard coming down the stairs. Melissa turns to see who it is. She finds Piper coming down stairs. She doesn't look at Melissa, she just proceeds to the kitchen. Melissa gets up and follows her in. Piper goes to turn on the coffee pot to find that there is already coffee made.

"Huh..." She says not knowing that Melissa is standing in the door way.

"I made coffee while you guys are sleeping." Melissa said making Piper jump.

"Whoa you scared me." she said putting her hand to her chest.

"I'm sorry." Melissa said walking over to Piper.

"Oh its OK but next time let me know your there." She said.

"Of course."

"What are you doing up so early." Piper asked. "Were you able to sleep?"

"Oh I work on my stories at night so I didn't get much sleep."

"Well its nice to know you care about something." Piper said.

"Piper if you think I don't care about things your wrong!" Melissa said raising her voice.

"Well I'm sorry but your giving me the impression that your just a normal teenager.'

"I'm different then everybody else but obviously you don't think so." Melissa said with anger.

"Well show me that your different!" Piper screamed. Just then Melissa faded away.

"There you happy?" She yelled still unseen.

'I'm surprised that your getting a handle on your powers."

"I told you." Melissa said reappearing.

"I guess I was wrong about you." Piper said.

'You just don't know me." Melissa said.

"That's gonna change, If your gonna live here we need to know a few things."

"Well once everyone gets up I'll tell you a little about me." She said smiling.

"Its a deal." Piper said hugging Melissa.

"But, first I wanna know a Little about you." Melissa said. "If its not too much to ask."

"Not at all grabing some coffee lets talk."

So Melissa and Piper sit and talk while they wait for every one to wake from their dreams. Melissa and Piper really got to know each other. Melissa is still keeping a few secrets.


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone was up and gathered around in the living room. Melissa was starting to get nervous as everyone sat down. She was hiding a few things from the girls and her parents. Sweat started building up around her eye brows.

"So what are we doing?" Paige asked some sleep still in her eyes.

"Melissa thought it would be a good idea for us to learn a little more about her." Piper said suspiciously.

Piper might know something Melissa doesn't. "Well I... well." Melissa said stammering.

Phoebe rose her eyebrows. "Everything alright Melissa?" She asked.

"Yeah I just have a frog in my throat." She said clearing her throat. But that really wasn't the problem. Piper wasn't the only one that wanted to hear what Melissa said. Because waiting in the breeze way was are friend. Unlike his minions he was not a chameleon demon. He was a shape shifter. which means he can change in to any one any time. Which is what happened last time when he disguised him self as Danny Melissa's boyfriend.

Back to Melissa who was still tying to stall herself. "Well yes I wanted to tell you all a bit about me..."

"Yes we know!" Piper yelled. "Tell us!"

"Well I'm 17 years old and i go to um... Sanfransisco bay high school."

"Why did you pause?" Piper asked slightly yelling.

"...What do you mean..." Melissa said as more sweat beat on her face.

"Just admit it your not going to school!" Piper yelled.

"You cant prove that!"

"I saw you walking the side streets with your little friends." Piper said throwing pictures on the table.

Melissa broke down and began to cry. "Alright yes I haven't been going to school but that's just because my friends haven't been going."

"why are you so controlled by pure pressure?" Piper asked.

"Because...because I don't know! She yelled. " Because they are the only ones there for me!"

"Were here for you." Phoebe said in a sympathetic voice.

"No your not, you have no idea what its like to be a teenager."

"We were teenagers at one point." Phoebe said.

"Yea and when was that nine, ten years ago."

"Eight actually and that's not the point." Phoebe said starting to get angry.

"Look I'm done with you guys!" Melissa said. "My parents were wrong about you."

Melissa disappeared to hide the fact that she was crying. The girls heard the front door open and then shut. They knew that Melissa was gone but, unsure whether or not she's coming back.


	9. Chapter 9

Melissa sat in the alley way by her house. She was crying. No body knew this but under all that sarcasm and wit Melissa was a very emotional person. Now she really didn't have anybody. Not her parents. Not her boyfriend. Not even the girls. No body cared for this poor girl just as she was to give up all hope a teenage girl about her age came stubbling down the alley way. She sat next to Melissa she too had tears on her face. Melissa turned to her.

"You having problems too?" Melissa asked.

"Yeah my parents just through me out of the house" The girl said crying.

"Well don't worry you don't have it half as bad as me." Melissa said.

"What do you mean." The girl asked looking up at Melissa.

"I lost my parents, learned I was a freak and was kicked out of my friends house all in two days." Melissa said almost as if she was proud.

"What do you mean you found out you were a freak?" The girl asked suspiciously.

"Watch this." Melissa said fading away the reappearing in front of the girl.

"Whoa are you a witch?" The girl asked.

"Yea apprently." Melissa said sitting back down.

"That's so weird so am I!" The girl yelled.

"Really?" Melissa asked surprised.

"Yea maybe I can show you how to use you powers."

"Well...okay" Melissa said.

"Great..." the girl said smirking.

_Uh oh looks like Melissa's getting into trouble again._

"Whats your name anyway." The girl asked as the walked out of the alley way.

"My names Melissa, whats yours" She asked.

"I'm storm." The girl said.

"Well its nice to meet you storm." Melissa said. " Now how are you gonna teach me how to use my powers?"

"We are gonna go to town and test your powers on people." She said.

" Sounds good." Melissa said.

"Do you have a way for us to get there?" Storm asked.

"Let me try something." She said "Take my hand."

So the girls held hand and Melissa cleared her mind. Suddenly lights appeared and Melissa and storm took off to town._ Guess Melissa figured out how to orb._


	10. Chapter 10

So Storm took Melissa on a little power display. Storm shot fire out of her hand setting a flower cart on fire. Melissa stepped back.

"Now here's what I want you to do." Storm began. " Turn invisible and jump inside someone and then you'll be able to take control of them."

"I don't know if this is right storm, that sounds evil." Melissa said.

"Don't you want to learn how to use your powers."

"yes but I'm not sure if its OK." Melissa said.

"Just do it!" Storm yelled.

So under the peer pressure Melissa did it. But in the process she ended up hurting the person.

"Didn't that feel good?" Storm asked.

"Actually that was fun!" Melissa said laughing.

"Good..." Storm said in an evil way. "Lets show San Fransisco what were made of!

"You got it!" Melissa said fading away.

At the manor the girls are watching the news. Flashing words come on the screen. **BREAKING NEWS!**

"Right now down town San Fransisco is a mess!" The news caster said. " We have Eric Bold-well on the seen."

"Thank you!" He said " We have caught footage of two teenage girls are throwing fire out of their hands and lots of other things."

"OH My God!" The girls said all at once.

Suddenly Leo comes down. "We have a big problem!" He yelled.

"Yeah we know..." Piper said pointing to the television.

"We gotta hurry." Phoebe said. "Piper why don't you stay here just in case.'

"No I have to go talk to her." She said " This is all my fault anyway."

"Are you sure honey?" Leo asks.

"Yes I'm sure now lets go!"

They head down town where people are running. Some are on fire and others unable to control themselves.

Piper freezes everything. Melissa reappears along with storm.

"Oh shit!" Melissa says under her breath.

"Oh shit is right." Piper said. "What the hell do you think your doing!"

All of a sudden two bald men appear. They don't look happy. They stare at Melissa. By that time storm has disappeared. she wasn't sticking around for that.

"Melissa Partrige all the damage you have done and all the evil you've done. We have no choice but for you to be eliminalted." One of the men said.

Phoebe looks at the fear in Melissa's eyes. " No you can't!" She yelled.

"And why is that Miss Halliwell." The other guy said.

"Because she was under the influence of evil." She said.

"If you want to fight this out you can but we are only following orders." He said.

"We will fight for her!" Paige says.

"Okay then." The men said taking everyone to a strange place. "Let the trial begin!"


	11. Chapter 11

Melissa was then shackled to a platform and was raised above the strange place. The girls took their place at the table while the cleaners called for the council. Just then four floating heads appeared. Two demons and two elders. What shall happen if there is a tie?

"Let the trial begen." One of the men said.

"Why have you brought us here?" The council asked.

"To go agenset the actions of the cleaners." Phoebe said. "Melissa shall not be executed for her actions."

"She has exposed magic and she must get what she deserved." Said the man.

"She was under the influence of evil and we can prove this."

" How shall you prove this?" The council asked.

Phoebe stalls for a minute. She has no clue how they are going to prove her Innocent.

"Well what is your answer?" They asked again.

From up above Melissa yells "STORM!"

Phoebe thinks for a minute " Who is storm?"

Phoebe flashes to a premonition. She sees Storm inside a warehouse. She transforms back to the demon that they wounded. Phoebe flashes back to reality.

"I know who has done it!" Phoebe yells.

"How do you know?" One of the men asked.

"She has the power of premonition." Spook one of the council members.

Phoebe turns to Leo. "You must get the demon who is hiding out in the warehouse."

"But what if he doesn't want to come with me?" He asks.

"Take Piper with so she can freeze him now go!"

So Piper and Leo orb out to find the demon. Now Phoebe has to stall the trial long enough for them to return.

"What are you witches doing?" One of the council members asked.

"They are trying to stall we should just continued with the execution." The cleaners said.

"No wait!" Phoebe yelled " Just give her a chance."

"She has gotten one chance and one chance only!" The cleaners yelled.

"The execution will continue if you cannot come up with evidence then she must die."

"Agreed." Spoke the rest of the council.

They lowered Melissa to the ground. the cleaners rose there hands to destroy Melissa when all of a sudden Piper and Leo crash in with the demon.

"We have found the source of Melissa's actions." Leo said. He through the demon down in the circle. The circle shown everything hes done to Melissa and everything that he made her do. The council stare at the demon and then to the Cleaners.

"Melissa is free to go." The council spoke. "The trial is over, take care of the demon."

So the demon was sent to Hell and Melissa was set free.

She ran to the girls.

"Thank you!" She said. "Thank you so much!"

"Anytime." Piper said Laughing.

_Aw what a cute ending to that. What will happen next in Melissa's Charmed life?_


End file.
